A portable game device has become widespread, allowing players to enjoy playing games in various places. Some of the portable game devices are connectable to image pickup means such as a camera. The portable game device connectable to a camera is capable of storing images of people picked up by the camera and performing information processing by using the images thus picked up. Further, for example, there is known a technology, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, which relates to a three-dimensional virtual object display device capable of displaying a three-dimensional virtual object in a manner as if the object exists in the real world.